Blackbird
by Alkarin
Summary: Es el último año de secundaria de Blaine, y se ha mudado a un nuevo pueblo, en donde tiene que asistir a una nueva escuela y tratar de hacer nuevos amigos. No sería tan malo, excepto porque también está siendo blanco del brabucón de la escuela; Kurt Hummel. Blaine descubre que la mejor forma de combatir a Kurt es hacer amistad con él, pero, ¿pueden realmente llevarse bien?
1. Chapter 1

**Blackbird.**

**Autor: **_**NotUnusual**_

**Resumen:** Es el último año de secundaria de Blaine, y se ha mudado a un nuevo pueblo, en donde tiene que asistir a una nueva escuela y tratar de hacer nuevos amigos. No sería tan malo, excepto porque también está siendo blanco del brabucón de la escuela; Kurt Hummel. Blaine descubre que la mejor forma de combatir a Kurt es hacer amistad con él, pero, ¿pueden realmente llevarse bien?

**Disclaimer:** Bueno, ya lo saben, nada me pertenece. Glee es de Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk y la FOX. La historia original es de _**NotUnusual**_, quien muy amablemente me permitió realizar la traducción. Kurt es de Blaine y viceversa. Y como siempre, lo único mío es la traducción y los errores.

**N/A:** Originalmente quise escribir una historia de Kurt como "badboy". En su lugar, esto es lo que ocurrió. Esto tiene lugar tanto en el último año de secundaria de Kurt y Blaine (empecé a escribir esto antes de que nos enteráramos de que Blaine era un estudiante del penúltimo año). Hay algunos elementos de la tercera temporada, pero es bastante AU. Todo lo que necesitan saber para evitar extremas confusiones es que Blaine aún no se da cuenta de que es gay.

El Blaine/Rachel es breve.

**N/T:** Traducción autorizada. Pueden encontrar la historia en el perfil de la autora en esta página, pero la versión de esta traducción es la que la autora, Kara, tiene en su perfil de AO3 puesto que ella así lo solicitó.

**888**

**Capítulo 1.**

Blaine es empujado mientras se une a la multitud caminando a través de las puertas principales de la secundaria McKinley. Da un paso en el interior e inmediatamente es consciente de cuan _diferente_ es a Dalton. No quiere hacer comparaciones, al menos no de manera injusta, pero todo es tan discordante y _diferente_. Nada sobre McKinley es elegante u hogareño. La gente se llama a los gritos unos a los otros, los casilleros se cierran de golpe, la gente corre de lado a lado y todo el mundo usa lo que sea que quiere, fluyendo a lo largo en un mar de color. No es que Blaine tenga un problema con el código de vestimenta, pero de alguna manera, el uniforme había sido un consuelo. Le hacía sentirse como si perteneciera a algo. Ahora, en su camisa Lacoste a rayas, sus pantalones de vestir y sus zapatos Oxford, sólo siente como que sobresale.

McKinley es más grande que su antigua escuela. Más ruidosa, también. Blaine se siente como un pez fuera del agua, como un viajero en una tierra extranjera. Después de tres años, Dalton había sido casi como un segundo hogar.

Blaine aspira una bocanada de aire y empuja lejos esos pensamientos. Mentalmente se reprende a sí mismo por estar siendo melodramático, y cruza el vestíbulo. Se supone que su primera clase es Cálculo, pero al lado de 'Cálculo con el señor Thompson' en su horario está 'N/A'. Blaine echa un vistazo hacia la oficina, pero hay una enorme multitud, enroscándose en una línea afuera de las puertas. Tal vez todos están también en la clase del señor Thompson.

Comienza a hacer su camino hacia la oficina cuando nota a un muchacho parado junto a un pequeño grupo de personas. El chico tiene el cabello castaño claro y la tez blanca, está vistiendo ropas indescriptibles y que de alguna manera parecen mal combinadas. Está mirando fijamente hacia adelante, hacia la nada, luciendo como que preferiría estar en cualquier lugar excepto en este pasillo. Blaine siente una punzada de conmiseración, y sin pensar realmente en ello, cambia de dirección y se acerca al muchacho.

"Disculpa", le dice Blaine, mirando hacia arriba a través de sus pestañas y de vuelta a su horario, repentinamente tímido. "Soy nuevo, y me estaba preguntando, ¿si sabes dónde es la clase del señor Thompson? Mi horario dice-".

"Consejo profesional, chico nuevo", le dice el muchacho, desplazándose hasta que ya no está inclinando contra la pared por más tiempo. Sus ojos son fríos y miran a Blaine con desprecio. Blaine está un tanto desconcertado. Ahora también tiene la atención de los otros en el grupo, y tampoco se ven exactamente amigables. "La próxima vez, pregúntale a alguien a quien le importe un carajo".

Antes de que Blaine pueda incluso abrir su boca para responder, es golpeado en la cara con una pared líquida de hielo. Jadea, conmocionado por el repentino _frío_.

"¡Bienvenido a McKinley!", le dice el muchacho, seguido de risas y un '¡Buen trabajo, Hummel!' y '¿Viste su _cara_?', mientras el grupo se aleja. No es que Blaine pueda verlos, ya que lo que sea con lo que haya sido salpicado, está picando en sus ojos, y goteando por su cuello y su camisa. Y simplemente se queda ahí, estúpidamente.

"Oh, aquí, no abras tus ojos, eso sólo lo hará peor", llega una femenina voz, seguida de una suave tela deslizándose gentilmente en cada uno de sus apretados párpados. "Vamos, ábrelos, ya debería ser seguro".

Un vacilante Blaine abre sus ojos, parpadeando rápidamente hasta que está seguro de que no le hará daño. Una pequeña morena está situada en frente de él, su mirada mostrando un poco de preocupación, pero mayormente, determinación. "¿Qué acaba de pasar?", le pregunta, lamiendo sus labios.

"Kurt Hummel acaba de pasar", suspira la chica. Una mirada de desaprobación. "Vas a hacerme llagar tarde a Inglés". Toma su mano y lo conduce al baño de mujeres.

"Um…".

"Oh, a nadie le importará, todo el mundo está en camino a sus clases". Ella arrastra una silla hasta uno de los lavabos. "Siéntate".

Blaine se sienta obedientemente y la chica lo dirige, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás contra el borde del lavabo. Moja la toalla que debió de haber usado para limpiar sus ojos y comienza a limpiar suavemente el frío jarabe, ¿un granizado? Blaine se estremece.

"Llegaste preparada", le dice.

"También tengo un juego extra de ropa en mi casillero". Ella exprime la toalla y la moja de nuevo. "Desafortunadamente para ti, involucra una falda. Así que, ¿cuál es tu nombre?".

"Blaine Anderson".

"Soy Rachel Berry. _Ese_ fue Kurt Hummel y su pandilla", le dice, haciendo que de alguna manera todo suene muy dramático, como si estuvieran en el medio de West Side Story. "Noah Puckerman, o Puck, David Karofsky, Azimio Adams, Lauren Zizes y Santana López. Ellos son brabucones, y lo mejor es simplemente evitarlos. Su pasatiempo favorito es arrojar granizados a aquellos que _fracasamos_ en ser tan _populares_ y _repugnantes_ como ellos lo son".

Rachel abre el grifo y toma agua con sus manos, volcándola sobre su cabello. Blaine cierra sus ojos. Su cabello, tan cuidadosamente gelificado esta mañana, va a convertirse en un desastre. Se siente humillado.

"_Aún_ no puedo creerlo. Ni siquiera he estado en una _clase_ todavía", le dice.

"Todavía tienes una oportunidad. ¿Lo intentarás con el fútbol?", le pregunta Rachel.

"No…".

"¿Baloncesto? ¿Algún deporte?".

"Estoy más interesado en el coro".

Hay una pausa y entonces Rachel lo sostiene por los hombros. Ella tira de él hacia arriba, mirándolo con una especie de loca intensidad. "¿Cantas?".

"Um, sí. Estaba en un grupo a capella en mi vieja escuela", comienza a decirle, sonrojándose.

Rachel chilla. "Blaine Anderson, ¡vas a unirte al club más _genial_ en todo McKinley!".

"… ¿Qué?".

"¡Glee!".

**888**

Blaine se pierde completamente para llegar a su aula y termina entrando a su clase de Cálculo a la mitad. Hay algunas risitas, muy probablemente debido a su camisa húmeda y teñida de púrpura, sino es que esa es la razón principal.

Nadie dice nada mientras la mañana pasa, aunque recibe algunas maliciosas miradas. Supone que no le importará, entonces, volar bajo el radar. Es mejor ser ignorado que abiertamente intimidado. Aún así, este es un dramático cambio a Dalton, donde había estado bien y había sido ampliamente querido. Parece como si el granizado hubiera expulsado el coraje y cada pedacito de carisma fuera de él, y en lugar de tratar de hacer amigos, se concentra en encontrar sus clases y hacer sus deberes.

El almuerzo llega. Blaine le teme al pensamiento de sentarse solo, pero tan pronto como sale de la fila del almuerzo, Rachel está gritando su nombre y ondeando entusiastamente su mano. Ella señala hacia donde está sentada con otro grupo de chicos. Él le sonríe brillantemente, aliviado de conocer a alguien, y hace su camino a través de la habitación llena de gente.

Y tropieza.

Y se cae.

Su bandeja del almuerzo se desliza delante de él. No se trata de un accidente, alguien _lo hizo tropezar_, y el repentino estallido de risas que le sigue lo confirma. Blaine frunce el ceño y se levanta a sí mismo, mirando hacia el sonriente rostro de Kurt Hummel.

"¿Cuál es tu maldito _problema_?", le pregunta Blaine, sabiendo que su propio rostro está volviéndose rojo.

"Simplemente que eres tan tonto y pequeño, y es como si estuvieras pidiéndolo", se ríe Kurt.

Blaine se para derecho. "Tú no eres mucho más grande".

La sonrisa de Kurt se evapora, pero antes de que pueda responderle, el chico con la chaqueta de fútbol junto a él se inclina hacia adelante. "Yo lo soy".

Blaine lo fulmina con la mirada, provocando un gruñido en el deportista. El atleta empieza a levantarse.

"Circula, maricón, si sabes lo que es bueno para ti".

"Karofsky". Es Kurt quien interviene. Su expresión es una de calmada furia.

"¿Qué?", dice el deportista, Karofsky, mirando hacia Kurt. Y por lo menos se vuelve a sentar.

"¿Quieres ser suspendido en tu primer día?", Kurt le está diciendo mientras Blaine recoge rápidamente su almuerzo del piso. El tipo es más grande que él, hay toda una mesa de ellos, y Blaine realmente no desea conseguir que pateen su trasero.

Va hacia la mesa de Rachel, con el corazón golpeteando en su pecho como un martillo neumático, mira tímidamente alrededor e incluso se pregunta si ellos aún permitirán que se siente ahí. La mesa entera está mirándolo fijamente, con los ojos bien abiertos y varias bocas entreabiertas, pero en silencio.

"Te enfrentaste a él", le dice una chica de cabello oscuro, casi con admiración.

"Bueno… yo… no realmente", le dice Blaine, avergonzado.

"¡De alguna manera lo hiciste!", le dice Rachel.

"Eso fue bastante impresionante". Hay un acuerdo alrededor de la mesa, y Blaine sonríe.

"Compañeros y miembros del club Glee-".

"Rachel, esta _no_ es una reunión", una chica en brillantes ropas la interrumpe.

Rachel resopla. "Bueno, la mayoría de nosotros estamos aquí".

La chica rueda sus ojos.

"_Como sea_, él es sobre quien les estuve hablando. ¡Blaine Anderson, nuestro miembro más reciente!", anuncia Rachel.

Hay aplausos, _vítores_ reales, y las presentaciones son hechas.

Blaine es bueno con los nombres, y recuerda cada uno tan pronto como se lo dicen. Además, todos son tan distintos, que no hay manera de que pueda olvidarlos. En Dalton, los chicos estaban todos combinados. Con los uniformes, los cortes de cabello de muy buen gusto, todos limpios e inteligentes y de buenos modales. Aquí, Blaine ya puede decir que junto con Rachel, Mercedes es tan sencilla y obstinada. Tina es reservada, pero brillante y rápida para hacerla reír. Quinn, también es más sumisa, y está sentada cerca de Finn, quien debe de ser su novio por la forma en que ella lo mira. Artie es, por mucho, el más divertido, sus imitaciones de un maestro, y las de Mike, hacen reír a Blaine incluso si él no tiene idea de qué maestro es.

Blaine intenta ser encantador, y no puede dejar de preguntarse cómo _lo ven_ ellos.

**888**

El resto del día pasa bien. Mientras resulta que, Kurt y algunos de los otros de su grupo, están en un puñado de sus clases. Se asegura de sentarse muy lejos de todos ellos; mejor estar seguro que lamentarlo.

Rachel le informa que el club Glee se reúne los martes y jueves después de la escuela (y algunas veces los lunes o miércoles cuando se están acercando las competencias), y que cualquiera puede unirse (¡A diferencia de los Warblers!), _pero_, que probablemente, el señor Schue querrá escucharlo cantar, por lo que debería de preparar algo.

Ella tiene una lista de sugerencias. Como, para echarle una mano.

**888**

Blaine está entusiasmado con su audición para el club Glee. Nervioso, pero emocionado. Se encuentra tarareando en voz baja la canción que ha elegido durante su camino al aula al día siguiente. Ha terminado en la misma aula que Rachel, Finn, Artie, Mike y Quinn. Finn y Quinn están hablando tranquilamente, con las cabezas inclinadas una contra la otra, y los escritorios colocados cerca. Rachel está ocupada observándolos con un, pobremente escondido, ceño fruncido. Mike está durmiendo la siesta, Artie está jugando con su Nintendo DS, y...

Blaine levanta la vista mientras Kurt camina dentro de la habitación.

Si Kurt lo nota, él no puede decirlo. Blaine rueda sus ojos, sacando a Kurt de su mente y se vuelve para garabatear en su cuaderno, articulando silenciosamente letras de canciones.

_Tap, tap, tap_.

Blaine trata de ignorar los golpecitos con el pie sobre la barra trasera de su escritorio, una hazaña que eventualmente le resulta imposible. Gira su cabeza para pedirle a la persona, educadamente, que se detenga.

Y sus ojos se topan con Kurt Hummel.

Los dientes de Blaine se aprietan. "¿Te _importa_?".

Kurt levanta una ceja con desdén. "¿_Quieres_ morir?".

Blaine no sabe qué es lo que se apodera de él. Él no es una persona confrontativa, de ninguna manera. Hay algo acerca de Kurt Hummel que _consigue_ volverlo así. Blaine hace un alarde de mirar alrededor de la habitación. "Es curioso, no veo aquí a ninguna de tus doscientas libras de amistades que te respalden".

"No los necesito", le dice Kurt, frunciendo el ceño.

"¿En serio? Porque yo creo que sí. Te ves casi tan malvado como un cachorro", le dice Blaine con una falsa sonrisa.

Kurt se pone de pie. Empujando los libros de Blaine fuera de su escritorio, cerniéndose sobre él y mirándolo fijamente. "Ponme a prueba".

"¡Chicos!", el señor Abela está mirándolos severamente desde su escritorio. "¿Hay algún problema?".

"Ningún problema", le dice Blaine, mirando a Kurt antes de volverse para recoger sus libros. Rachel le ayuda, prácticamente sonriéndole. Y Kurt se hunde de nuevo en su asiento sin decir nada, se pone unos auriculares y procede a ignorarlo.

Blaine no puede evitar preguntarse qué es lo que un pelmazo como Kurt escucha, porque, ¿cómo es que los pendejos pueden apreciar la música?

Eventualmente, Blaine decide que es rap, el género es realmente malo, misógino, racista y homofóbico. Sólo cuando suena la campana, después de que su mente está de regreso, se da cuenta de que pasó la totalidad de la clase tratando de averiguar la hipotética lista de reproducción de Kurt Hummel.

_Contrólate_, se dice Blaine a sí mismo, mirando a Kurt abandonar la habitación.

**888**

Blaine está parado delante de New Directions. Once pares de ojos están puestos sobre él, unos en particular son un poco inquietantes.

("Santana puede ser agobiante, pero está bien", le había asegurado Rachel. "En realidad, ella sólo anda con la pandilla de Kurt porque tiene una cosa de sigue y para una y otra vez con Puck, así que hay una especie de tregua cuando ella está aquí").

"Cuando estés listo, Blaine", le dice el señor Schuester. "Sin presión".

Blaine asiente y trata de sonreír. Toma asiento en el piano, haciendo crujir sus nudillos antes de bajar sus manos para que revoloteen sobre las teclas. Toma una respiración profunda y comienza a tocar.

_"Here we go again, I kinda wanna be more than friends, so take it easy on me…"_.

Se siente bien el cantar frente a un grupo de nuevo. De hecho, se siente genial. Si sólo los de New Directions estuvieran respaldándolo, sería perfecto. No que espere ser el nuevo solista, es sólo que siempre es más divertido cantar con gente que cantar solo.

Blaine termina, y antes de que pueda decir una palabra, Rachel estalla, "¡Ahora te recuerdo!".

"Yo también", dice Mercedes.

"Los muchachos en los lindos uniformes", llega la soñadora voz de Brittany.

"Fuiste el líder de los Warblers de la Academia Dalton el año pasado", le dice Rachel, muy pagada de sí misma.

"Te ves diferente en ropa normal".

"_Más sexy_, querrás decir".

"Cállate, Santana".

"¡Fueron una dura competencia!".

"¿Cómo es que te transfirieron?".

Toda la habitación está hablando y Blaine no está seguro de a quién responderle primero.

"Está bien, chicos", interviene el señor Schuester. "Blaine, buen trabajo. Tenemos suerte de tenerte".

El señor Schuester le da una palmadita en la espalda y lo envía hacia las sillas para sus calentamientos vocales. Rachel le sonríe y le hace espacio en la primera fila junto a ella.

**888**

No pasa mucho tiempo para que Blaine se dé cuenta de que New Directions _no_ es el club más genial en la escuela. De hecho, parecen ser el grupo _menos_ popular y repugnante en todo McKinley. Este es un marcado contraste con los Warblers y Blaine no sabe qué hacer con eso al principio.

Ciertamente no está preparado para otro granizado en la cara, pero es justamente antes de que termine la primera semana que lo consigue, cortesía de Kurt Hummel. Blaine no es el único, sin embargo. Un día, durante el tiempo de transición entre el tercer y cuarto periodo, está en el cuarto de baño ayudando al pobre de Artie a limpiar un granizado azul de sus gafas, y Artie le dice que justo de esa forma es siempre para el club Glee. Blaine protesta y le dice cómo Rachel le dijo que ellos eran los más geniales. Artie rueda sus ojos. "En su mundo, tal vez", es todo cuanto le dice.

Kurt en particular, parece seguir un camino para tratar de fastidiar a Blaine en cada clase que comparten. Con cosas infantiles, como dar golpecitos con su pie contra el escritorio de Blaine, lanzar bolitas de papel mascado en la parte posterior de su cabeza, burlarse de él, "accidentalmente" tirar los libros de Blaine de su escritorio mientras va pasando.

El viernes de la segunda semana, Blaine está a punto de haber tenido suficiente.

Rachel lo invitó a practicar a su casa, pero Blaine se encuentra de tan pésimo humor que descubre que no puede concentrarse.

"Blaine. ¿Blaine?".

Blaine se da cuenta demasiado tarde de que Rachel ha dejado de cantar.

"Lo siento, Rachel... uh, sonaste genial", le dice.

Rachel resopla. "Canté la misma canción tres veces. ¡Ni siquiera te diste cuenta! ¡Blaine, nunca estaremos listos para las Seccionales si no conseguimos hacer esto bien!".

Blaine suspira. "Lo sé. Es sólo que... tuve un día de mierda. Supongo que estoy teniendo dificultades para sacudírmelo".

La expresión severa de Rachel se funde en una de simpatía. "¿Qué pasó?", le sonríe, luciendo esperanzada. "Estás usando la misma ropa con la que llegaste a la escuela, y está seca. Esa es una buena señal".

"Es sólo. Kurt. Es tan _imbécil_. Y él no sería nada por su propia cuenta, así que es como una doble mierda y peor aún porque estoy siendo molestado por un _lacayo_".

Rachel frunce el ceño. "No sé nada de eso. Sin embargo, es un poco raro. Kurt usualmente no es quien inicia las cosas. Aunque lo más seguro es que a él parece gustarle meterse contigo".

"Qué suerte la mía".

"Sabes, él vive bajando la calle desde aquí".

Blaine parpadea. "¿Justo aquí?".

"A cuatro casas más abajo".

"Eso debe ser incómodo", le dice.

Rachel se encoge de hombros. "Solía pensar que sería un problema. Me esperaba ser atormentada después de la escuela, tener miradas desagradables si pasábamos uno al lado del otro. Pero casi nunca lo veo. Sin miradas furtivas, ni ningún problema en absoluto".

Blaine hace un ruido, sin comprometerse, pensando sobre ello. Probablemente Kurt no quiere meterse en problemas con sus padres, eso es todo. En realidad, los brabucones son sólo cobardes en sí mismos, o eso es lo que le han dicho.

"Como sea, suficiente acerca de _Kurt Hummel_", le dice Rachel. "¡Necesitamos practicar!".

Blaine le da a Rachel una mirada de sufrimiento, y después se quiebra en una diminuta sonrisa. "Eres incluso peor que yo".

"Oh, nadie tiene la energía que yo tengo", le dice.

"Mm... así que, ¿esta canción es sobre alguien en particular?", le pregunta Blaine, levantando la partitura. _Adele, Chasing Pavements_. Él tiene sus sospechas.

La expresión de Rachel se oscurece y Blaine lamenta haber preguntado. "Lo siento, eso no es asunto mío", empieza a decirle.

"Es Finn", murmura. "Estoy segura de que has notado que él está saliendo con la chica más hermosa en la escuela-".

"¿Ustedes dos están saliendo?".

"_Blaine_". Sin embargo, hay un atisbo de sonrisa, y Blaine se siente un poco menos culpable por traer todo el asunto a flote.

"Puedes decírmelo", le dice. "No voy a decir nada".

"Quinn Fabray, reina del baile el año pasado. Ellos son... ya sabes. _Esa_ pareja". No quiere encontrarse con sus ojos, así que traza un patrón sobre su colcha. "Salimos durante un tiempo al inicio del año pasado, pero... no funcionó. Simplemente no me comparo con ella".

"¿En qué sentido?", la reta.

"En _todos_ los sentidos. Excepto en el talento". Su barbilla apenas y se eleva mientras lo dice, pero no dura demasiado. "Popularidad. Apariencia. Especialmente en la apariencia".

"Rachel". La voz de Blaine sale suave. "Eres hermosa. Finn es un idiota por dejarte ir".

Él sólo está tratando de ser un buen amigo. Y es sólo después de que las palabras salen de su boca, y ve la expresión sobre su rostro que se da cuenta de la forma en que debió de sonar. Se siente como un idiota y se apresura a decir algo más, porque no quiere dar la impresión de que está coqueteando con ella.

"… Te llevaré a Dalton ahora mismo. Todos los chicos se pelearían por ti. De hecho, si no fuese tan larga la distancia, hay un chico que conozco que sería perfecto". Por supuesto, todos sus intentos por no estar siendo torpe sólo hacen las cosas diez veces _más_ incómodas.

Rachel no parece darse cuenta, y está sonriendo, con las mejillas ligeramente rosadas. "Blaine, ¿eres gay?".

La pregunta toma a Blaine por sorpresa, y abre la boca un momento. "¿Qué? No. ¡Sin embargo, no estoy coqueteando contigo! Quiero decir… No es que no seas el tipo de chica con la que coquetearía. Simplemente, es que somos amigos, así que no me gusta... intentar nada, y… Deberíamos practicar".

La cabeza de Rachel se inclina hacia un lado. "Blaine. ¿Estás seguro?".

"¿Que no soy _gay_? Creo que lo sabría". ¿Se ha vendido como gay? ¿Es por sus zapatos? Pero, en las infames palabras de Katy Perry, él besó a una chica y le gustó... una vez. De cualquier manera, no le repugnó. Él sabría si lo suyo fueran los chicos, ¿no?

Blaine está empezando a tener un dolor de cabeza.

Rachel sólo sonríe para sí misma durante un largo rato. Muy largo. Y Blaine se pregunta lo que está pensando.

"Está bien", le dice Rachel finalmente. "Vamos a practicar. Y esta vez, ¡presta atención!".

"Sí, señora", le dice Blaine, aliviado por el cambio de tema.

**888**

El siguiente lunes comienza terriblemente.

Blaine ha tardado demasiado tiempo durante la clase de gimnasia (que es más bien como demasiado tiempo después de ducharse) y está apresurándose a su próxima clase, con el cabello goteando y su camisa aferrándose incómodamente a su cuerpo en lugares en donde todavía está húmedo. Está tan concentrado en esquivar a los rezagados y esperando que no se vea como un completo desastre, que toma una esquina demasiado rápido y choca justo contra alguien, tumbando a ambos sobre el suelo.

Las probabilidades no están a favor de Blaine mientras que se encuentra a sí mismo despatarrado encima de _Kurt_ de entre todas las personas. Kurt ha amortiguado su caída, en su mayoría, con su delgado cuerpo, pero suave. Definitivamente más agradable que el linóleo, en todo caso.

Excepto por el hecho de que es _Kurt Hummel_.

Antes de que ninguno de ellos pueda decir una palabra o antes de que en realidad siquiera registren lo que acaba de suceder, hay un estallido de risas a su alrededor.

"¡Parece que te conseguiste un novio, Kurt!".

"¡Y él es el de arriba!".

Blaine levanta la mirada en estado de shock, ya que es Kurt quién está recibiendo la peor parte de las burlas y observa a Karofsky y a Puck chocando los cinco el uno con el otro, riéndose. Su mirada regresa hacia Kurt, cuyo rostro está volviéndose rojo, y la expresión más malvada que Blaine ha visto en su vida está formándose justo frente a sus ojos.

"Quítate de encima", le dice Kurt, tan bajo que por un segundo Blaine no está seguro de que le haya dicho algo en absoluto.

"Yo-", Blaine se revuelve levantándose y Kurt agarra su camisa, empujándolo contra la pared.

"Es mejor que tengas cuidado", le dice Kurt de tal manera que esta es la primera vez que Blaine legítimamente lo ve como una amenaza.

"Si me insultas así de nuevo, Karofsky", continúa Kurt, soltando a Blaine, inclinando su barbilla hacia arriba y con una expresión de superioridad instalándose sobre su rostro. "No te llevaré al baile como lo has estado pidiendo, y no tendrás ningún uso para ese vestido floral de seda que tu madre te compró".

Karofsky se pone de colores y Puck se ríe a carcajadas.

"¡Cállate, _Noah_!", le escupe Karofsky, golpeando a Puck en el hombro.

"¡Cabrón!", Puck lo golpea de vuelta y comienzan a pelear.

Blaine ve su oportunidad y se escapa por el pasillo, mirando hacia atrás para encontrar a Kurt mirando tras él. Su corazón late fuerte y extrañamente, y cubre el lugar en donde Kurt agarró su camisa con su mano. No es como si estuviera asustado, pero su adrenalina lo ha sacudido y se siente... no lo sabe. Extraño.

**888**

N/T: ¡Que tengan un excelente casi finde!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Autor: **_**NotUnusual**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para **Gabriela Cruz,** **AlexaColfer, Darren's Loveeer, Elbereth3, AmiDela, Moontsee VR, becbeccobec, Charlotte Marian MaBe, DreamsIntact **y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**888**

**Capítulo 2.**

Aún más extraño es que después de su incidente en el pasillo, Kurt deja a Blaine más o menos solo. No es agradable, exactamente, pero parece cesar en su manera de molestar a Blaine en clase. No lo mira, incluso apenas y reconoce su existencia.

Es Rachel quien recibe un granizado para el miércoles, y esta vez es Blaine quien la ayuda a limpiarse en el baño.

Las cosas están mejorando. Bueno, para él, por lo menos. Y para su ropa, en el mejor de los casos.

Es la señora McCrea, su profesora de Historia del quinto periodo, quien le pone fin a su golpe de buena suerte.

"Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel".

Dos nombres, inofensivamente expresados juntos.

_Esto no está pasando_, piensa Blaine.

La señora McCrea está emparejándolos para una enorme tarea, y de todas las personas en todo el salón de clases _es él_ con quien Blaine consigue emparejarse. Blaine mira hacia Kurt, pero Kurt está mirando con desinterés hacia abajo a su libro de texto.

Después de que la señora McCrea ha terminado de leer los nombres, todo el mundo empieza a levantarse para unirse con sus compañeros. Kurt, el idiota, se queda en el mismo sitio como si ni siquiera fuera parte de la clase. Blaine frunce el ceño y a regañadientes va a reunirse con él, dándole una pequeña ondeada con su mano a Mercedes.

Blaine se sienta junto a Kurt, quien rueda sus ojos y le dice, "El fracaso es inminente".

Blaine se eriza. "¿Piensas que el fracaso será de _mi_ parte? ¿Qué tienes, un promedio de D?".

Kurt simplemente resopla y mira fijamente hacia el frente.

Blaine trata de mantener su boca cerrada, pero, ¿quién demonios piensa Kurt que es él? "He ido a una escuela privada mi vida entera. Aprendí esto hace dos años", sisea, "Así que no, siempre y cuando no deje el trabajo en tus manos, el fracaso no es _inminente_".

La mano de Kurt se levanta rápidamente. "Señora McCrea, Blaine no para de hablar y no puedo escuchar sus instrucciones".

Blaine se sonroja, avergonzado e indignado.

"Blaine, ya habrá tiempo para discutir su proyecto después de que se los explique", le dice la profesora y reanuda su perorata.

Blaine se hunde más abajo en su asiento. Dios lo odia, esa es la única explicación. O es un mal karma. Está pagando por la vez en que tiró el pez dorado de David por el inodoro, en el cuarto grado, porque pensó que estaba muerto. O quizás por aquella vez que hizo trampa en el Monopoly, o por poner papel plástico sobre el asiento del inodoro de Wes...

Blaine está pensando con tanta fuerza sobre su miserable situación, que estuvo a punto de perderse toda la explicación del proyecto. Algo sobre Abraham Lincoln y un debate sobre sus puntos de vista sobre los Indios Americanos.

"Así que... supongo que podemos-".

"Silencio", interviene Kurt, todavía sin mirarlo. Se inclina sobre su papel y comienza a escribir furiosamente.

Está bien. Blaine simplemente… leerá el capítulo. Abre su libro y comienza a leer, lanzando a hurtadillas un vistazo hacia Kurt de vez en cuando, pero Kurt parece decidido a ignorarlo. La señora McCrea camina alrededor del aula, pasándoles el esbozo de su proyecto. Kurt le echa una ojeada, pero no dice nada.

Para el final de la clase, Kurt desliza hacia Blaine uno de los papeles en los que ha estado trabajando. "Trabaja en esto, y yo haré la otra mitad", le dice.

Blaine hace una pausa, mirando hacia abajo al papel que Kurt le dio. Sorprendentemente, Kurt tiene una buena escritura y el trabajo parece dividido uniformemente.

"Necesito mantener un promedio de 4.0, o mi papá me matará", admite Blaine, sin confiar en Kurt para seguir adelante con su parte. "Haré el proyecto, ¿de acuerdo? No te preocupes por ello".

Kurt azota su libro cerrándolo, claramente cabreado. "No soy un jodido idiota".

"¿En serio? Podrías haberme engañado, considerando la compañía que tienes. Deben de tener el coeficiente intelectual combinado de dos. Ayer en Inglés, Azimio le preguntó al profesor qué era una partícula, y si era 'una de esas cosas que giran alrededor de un átomo'".

"Una partícula es una palabra función que no corresponde a una de las principales partes de la oración, y nada gira alrededor de un átomo", le dice Kurt, recogiendo sus cosas y empujándolas en su mochila. "Y puedo manejar este proyecto, así que si has terminado de actuar como un idiota pretencioso-".

"¿_Yo_? ¿_Yo soy_ el idiota? Eso es generoso, viniendo de ti", le dice Blaine, sintiendo una sensación de liberación, por finalmente, devolverle un poco. "Como que... ¿olvidaste quién eres? ¡Eres el mayor idiota en todo McKinley!".

Ante esto, unos pocos de los otros estudiantes los están mirando por encima.

Kurt empuja las cosas de Blaine fuera de la mesa, enviando los libros, lápices y papeles volando. "Tienes la maldita razón, lo soy", le dice, y sale pisoteando fuera del aula.

"¡Kurt Hummel!", grita la señora McCrea detrás de él. Pero ya se ha ido.

**888**

"... ¡Y entonces empujó mis cosas fuera de la mesa! Y tengo que trabajar con él por dios sabe cuánto tiempo. Tal vez estaremos emparejados por todo el semestre. ¡O el año!", gime Blaine, pasando sus dedos a través de su cabello, olvidando por un momento que lo estilizó para la escuela. Deja caer su mano y Rachel la toma.

"Chicos, eso suena como que Blaine necesita nuestro himno".

Hay unas cuantas exclamaciones en acuerdo dentro de la sala del coro, y Mercedes empieza a hablar. "Blaine, cariño, algunos de nosotros hemos estado lidiando con esos payasos durante tres años. Tenemos la canción perfecta para ti".

"¡Dale!", le indica Artie a la banda que siempre está convenientemente al acecho cuando los necesitan.

Rachel salta, tomando las manos de Blaine y jalándolo de su asiento.

"_Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero, but hey, everyone you wanna be, probably started off like me_", canta Rachel, con el resto del club uniéndosele. "_You may say that I'm a freak show-_".

Mercedes pone una mano sobre el hombro de Blaine. "_I don't care!_".

"_-But hey, give it just a little time, I bet you're gonna change your mind..._".

La canción es contagiosa, y antes de que lo sepa, Blaine se está riendo y bailando con ellos, tratando de cantar juntos. Vagamente recuerda esto de las Regionales, mayormente recuerda cómo no pudo averiguar de quién era la canción, sólo para descubrir más tarde que era una canción original.

Glee es sin duda lo más destacado de su semana. Aunque los Warblers siempre poseerán una gran parte de su corazón, New Directions está empezando a llenar ese vacío. Definitivamente son una cosa diferente; completamente desorganizados, por todas partes y en especial con su selección de canciones, constantemente riñendo por todo, teniendo siempre que pelear por un lugar en la escuela y siendo del desagrado de todos. Pero al final, son un grupo muy unido y son sus amigos.

Si tan sólo el resto de la escuela supiera de lo que se estaba perdiendo.

**888**

La tensión entre Blaine y Kurt durante Historia es innegable.

Se hablan el uno al otro lo menos posible. Cualquier cosa que sale de la boca de Kurt es una burla, lo que incita a Blaine a sacar sus propias indirectas. A veces el trabajo es difícil de dividir, demasiadas preguntas se basan en respuestas anteriores y la comunicación entre ambos muchachos no puede ser evitada.

El viernes durante su tiempo de trabajo en grupo, Blaine se gira para preguntarle algo a Kurt, sólo para encontrarlo profundamente dormido y con la mejilla apoyada en el hueco de su codo. El primer pensamiento de Blaine es: ¿Qué puedo hacer para vengarme? ¿Poner algo en su cabello? ¿Dibujar sobre su rostro? ¿Ocultar sus libros de texto?

La culpa corta los breves pensamientos de Blaine. Él no es esta persona. Toda la animosidad entre ellos lo está convirtiendo en alguien que no quiere ser. Claro, las bonachonas bromas entre amigos son divertidas, él hizo muchas en Dalton y fue el destinatario de incluso más. Pero él y Kurt no son amigos y sus intenciones no son buenas. No le agrada Kurt, y no se merece toda la mierda que Kurt le tira, pero no tiene que recurrir a ello a su vez. Él es mejor que eso.

Después de un largo momento de indecisión, Blaine toca con sus dedos sobre el brazo de Kurt. "Kurt", le susurra. "Despierta. Te meterás en problemas".

Los ojos de Kurt parpadean abriéndose. Una mirada de confusión y luego de alarma. "Oh, gracias", le dice, sonando aturdido. Levanta su cabeza y mira hacia Blaine como si no supiera quién es. Blaine ve el momento en que Kurt se da cuenta de lo que está pasando y se aparta.

"No hay problema", le dice Blaine, fingiendo volver al trabajo.

Probablemente Kurt lamenta ese 'gracias'. Ya que no dice nada en absoluto.

**888**

Mientras, resulta que la manera en que Kurt ha dividido su trabajo es problemática. Blaine necesita escribir un ensayo corto sobre las razones políticas de Lincoln para la abolición de la esclavitud, pero Kurt tomó esa sección de las notas. Blaine supone que simplemente puede buscar la información por sí mismo, pero quiere que su trabajo sea coherente.

El ensayo se espera para el lunes, y Blaine no tiene el número de Kurt. No puede fallar en esta tarea y no está dispuesto a correr el riesgo de que la señora McCrea le dé una extensión, no con tan poca antelación. Contempla el buscar a Kurt en la mañana del lunes y entonces conseguir sus notas, pero no puede garantizar el tener tiempo entre sus clases para escribir el documento.

Esto sólo le deja una opción; tendrá que ir a la casa de Kurt. Rachel mencionó que está sobre su cuadra, y con una rápida llamada telefónica, tiene la dirección.

La casa de Kurt se ve agradable desde el exterior. Ladrillo, dos niveles de estancia, un bonito patio con un camión en el camino de la entrada. Blaine se estacionó detrás del camión y su estómago se retuerce por unos repentinos nervios. Lentamente se abre paso por el camino. Tal vez debió de haberse estacionado en la casa de Rachel y acercarse caminando...

"¿Puedo ayudarte?", le dice una voz a su derecha.

Blaine casi salta por la sorpresa, ¿por qué está tan nervioso? Así que plasma una sonrisa a través de su rostro. "Hola, estoy buscando a, uh, ¿Kurt Hummel? ¿Él vive aquí?".

El hombre ha venido desde el patio trasero en un par de overoles sucios, una camisa de franela, jeans, botas y una desgastada gorra de béisbol. Mira a Blaine de arriba a abajo como si lo estuviera evaluando. "Sí. ¿Eres un amigo suyo?".

Al principio, Blaine no está seguro de cómo responder a eso. Un _No_ está en la punta de su lengua, pero eso sería incómodo considerando que probablemente este es el padre de Kurt.

"Sí. Somos compañeros para un proyecto de Historia. Sólo necesito conseguir algunos apuntes suyos. Soy Blaine. Anderson", añade y extiende su mano. Usualmente tiene mejores modales que estos.

El hombre no le responde inmediatamente con nada. "Es mejor no estrecharlas, acabo de volver de trabajar", le dice, elevando dos manos que se ven muy sucias. "Encantado de conocerte, Blaine. Soy Burt, el padre de Kurt. Él está arriba por si quieres subir".

Blaine baja su mano. "Oh, gracias". Y se queda parado allí, esperando a que Burt lo deje entrar.

Burt esboza una pequeña sonrisa. "Adelante, está sin llave. Tengo una pieza de mi cortadora de césped de mierda que tengo que tratar de arreglar antes de entrar. Probablemente Kurt está arriba en su habitación, sólo grita".

"Está bien, señor Hummel", le dice Blaine, devolviéndole la sonrisa. "Fue un placer conocerlo".

"Seguro. Nos vemos, chico".

Sintiéndose súbitamente intimidado, como si Burt supiera todo sobre él con tan sólo mirarlo, Blaine hace rápidamente su camino hacia el interior.

Entra en la sala de estar y mira a su alrededor. Es bonito. Está bien cuidado y es bastante grande. Blaine no sabe qué esperar, la verdad. No hay señales de Kurt y Blaine mira a escondidas en la cocina, gritando el nombre de Kurt para asegurarse de que no está en el nivel inferior. No hay respuesta. Y Blaine siente como si estuviera allanando el lugar mientras hace su camino escaleras arriba, subiendo cuidadosamente cada escalón mientras piensa que podrían romperse por debajo de él. Es un pensamiento estúpido y está nervioso de nuevo.

"¿Kurt?".

Aún no hay ninguna respuesta, pero Blaine puede oír _algo_. Suena como música.

Blaine sigue el sonido y se desliza hasta la puerta a la que ha llegado. Escucha acercando su oído, casi tocándola.

"_...Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these broken wings and learn to fly..._".

Alguien está cantando, y definitivamente no es Paul McCartney. Es demasiado suave y frágil. Es hermoso.

La voz es tan familiar, pero no hay manera. _Ninguna_ manera. Tiene que ser... ¿Kurt tiene una hermana? Tal vez una prima. Blaine no lo sabe, pero quien quiera que sea, no puede evitar mantenerlo un poco en trance. Blaine se queda casi presionado contra la puerta, escuchando la canción hasta que se termina. Después no hay sonidos, más allá de silenciosas pisadas, y antes de que Blaine incluso pueda pensar en lo que está haciendo, sus nudillos encuentran la puerta y la golpean.

"¿Sí?", la puerta se abre de repente, y Blaine se ha olvidado de que está parado tan cerca. Está prácticamente nariz a nariz con Kurt Hummel. No con su hermana. Por supuesto que no tiene una hermana, y Kurt claramente está esperando que la persona detrás de la puerta fuera su padre. Hay una mirada distinta de asombro sobre el rostro de Kurt, y tan rápidamente como abrió la puerta, la cierra de golpe.

Blaine se queda parado completamente inmóvil por un momento.

"¿Kurt?".

La puerta se abre lentamente esta vez y Kurt sale, cerrando silenciosamente detrás de él. Blaine no puede decir si Kurt está avergonzado, enojado, o ambos; su expresión es fría e ilegible.

"¿Qué estás haciendo en mi casa?".

Blaine aclara su garganta. "Necesito tus apuntes de Historia. Para el ensayo. Tu papá me dejó entrar", añade.

Kurt lo fulmina con la mirada, como si tratara de decidir si Blaine está siendo honesto. "Está bien. Espera justo aquí. _No_ te muevas". Con eso, Kurt se desliza de nuevo en su habitación. En un vistazo, Blaine ve una cama bien hecha con un costoso edredón rojo y almohadas a juego, y eso es todo.

Kurt regresa un momento más tarde y empuja los papeles hacia Blaine. "¿Algo más?".

Hay algo más. Está esa canción. No sólo es que Kurt tenga una gran voz, sino que es la _última_ persona a la que Blaine se imaginaría sentada alrededor de su habitación cantando una canción de los Beatles. Kurt no parece disfrutar de nada. Es hosco y malo y... es un _brabucón_.

Blaine no puede detenerse a sí mismo, las palabras salen de su boca antes de que pueda detenerlas. "No, pero, Kurt, ¿eras tú el que estaba cantando? Eres _realmente_ bueno".

El repentino tono rosado de las mejillas de Kurt es inconfundible. Cambia de posición, claramente incómodo. "Ese fue un CD, idiota. ¿De los que tocan música?".

"Kurt-".

"_Blaine_. Es un CD".

Los dientes de Blaine raspan a lo largo de su labio inferior, con los ojos sobre el otro chico. "Eso no fue McCartney. No soy un idiota, tengo ese álbum. No tienes que estar _avergonzado_, creo que es _impresionante_".

Tal vez Kurt es un gilipollas, y quizá Blaine como que lo odia, pero tiene dificultades para ser deshonesto.

Los ojos de Kurt se precipitan más allá de Blaine, con su mano aferrándose firmemente al pomo de la puerta de su dormitorio. "Escucha, no fui yo, y tú necesitas irte. No te pedí que vinieras y no te quiero aquí", le dice con dureza, abriendo la puerta de su dormitorio.

"Kurt, yo…".

"_Adiós_". La puerta se cierra azotándose detrás de él y Blaine se estremece.

Blaine no dice nada, pero espera un minuto más. Silencio. Antes de que Kurt lo saque por la fuerza de la casa junto con su padre, Blaine desciende las escaleras. Si se toma su tiempo, bueno, nadie necesita saberlo.

De vuelta en casa, Blaine lee el trabajo de Kurt. Es perfecto. Blaine había estado bajo la impresión de que a Kurt no le gustaba la escuela, que no lo intentaba en la escuela. No había pensado que habría una cosa refinada o intelectual sobre Kurt Hummel. Y hoy ha comprobado estar equivocado dos veces, aunque sea por accidente.

Así que, ¿qué más está escondiendo Kurt?

**888**

N/T: ¡Que tengan un excelente finde!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Autor: **_**NotUnusual**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para **Gabriela Cruz, Moontsee VR, Elbereth3, Miichy CrissColfer, msleamicheles1, LouDeChanel21, Darren's Loveeer, AmiDela **y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**888**

**Capítulo 3.**

Su proyecto obtiene una A.

Blaine medio espera que Kurt se lo restriegue en su cara, pero después del incidente en su casa, Kurt apenas le ha dicho dos palabras. El '_te lo dije_' nunca llega. Sin embargo, apuesta a que Kurt lo está pensando.

La A y la ley del hielo, sólo avivan el fuego de la recién descubierta y desagradable obsesión de Blaine por Kurt Hummel. No que alguna vez vaya a admitirlo, pero se encuentra a sí mismo observando a Kurt. Como, todo el tiempo. Y no ayuda el que tengan tres clases, el mismo salón de tareas y el mismo período del almuerzo. Blaine hace un esfuerzo por no mirar hacia Kurt y no pensar en Kurt, pero es en vano. Busca alguna grieta en la armadura de Kurt, preguntándose qué estará pensando el otro chico.

Es patético, estúpido.

Aun así, no puede evitarlo. Blaine usualmente trata de sentarse en el lado opuesto de la habitación a Kurt, y ahora está a punto de sentarse detrás o al lado de él.

Hay unas cuantas cosas que Blaine empieza a notar. Una de ellas es la forma en que Kurt se comporta, siempre con esa actitud de _no me jodas o te exterminaré_. Tal vez esto no es tan terriblemente sorprendente, excepto porque no lo proyecta con ceños o miradas enojadas, sino con su nariz respingada y unos ojos calculadores. Kurt tiene un aire de superioridad y juicio casi cada vez que mira a alguien. Ninguno de los otros en el grupo de Kurt miran a la gente de esa manera. Mayormente, pasan a través de su día con perpetuas expresiones de aburrimiento e irritación. Para Kurt, sin embargo, parece que _todo el mundo_ está por debajo de él.

Otra cosa que Blaine ha notado acerca de Kurt, es que junto con colocarse a sí mismo como el rey del castillo de McKinley, también se ve siempre con distintas tonalidades de miseria. Él _nunca_ sonríe. Lo más cerca que consigue es una sonrisa de satisfacción, pero en general, su boca está en una sombría línea, con los ojos fríos e indiferentes. Algunas veces, en el almuerzo, sus amigos le dirán algo que lo haga sonreír o reír, pero no parece ser especialmente genuino para Blaine.

La cosa es que, lo que Blaine siempre ha escuchado sobre el acoso escolar es que los bravucones intimidan para sentirse mejor consigo mismos. Carecen de educación, pueden no tener una buena vida hogareña, se sienten inferiores, no tan inteligentes o bien parecidos o adinerados como sus compañeros. Eso es lo que los adultos siempre dicen. Pero Blaine está casi seguro de que Kurt no se siente inferior a una sola persona en todo McKinley, incluso tal vez en todo Ohio.

**888**

Está cerca de finalizar su día, en la clase Avanzada de Francés. A Blaine le va bien en francés, aunque de todas sus clases, es probable que está sea la única en que tiene que hacer un esfuerzo extra. Si por él fuera, no la tomaría en absoluto, pero su madre insistió en que sepa al menos otro idioma porque se verá bien para la universidad.

Pero _esto_. Esto es exactamente lo que es tan bizarro acerca de Kurt Hummel. Él toma _francés_. Y no sólo francés, sino francés _avanzado_.

Por supuesto, varias semanas en McKinley le han demostrado a Blaine que incluso aunque el estudiante esté en una clase avanzada, de hecho no significa que estén avanzados. No cree que esto sea así para Kurt, pero no tiene ni idea de cómo algunos de los otros estudiantes lograron entrar en esta clase en primer lugar. Blaine ni siquiera está seguro de que algunos de ellos sepan cómo deletrear sus propios nombres. Demonios, que _Azimio_ está en esta clase. (Sentado al lado de Kurt, desde luego.).

"¿Por qué Mathilde está infeliz con su vida al principio de la historia?", pregunta la señora Zaranski.

La señora Zaranski comienza a discutir sobre su lectura asignada, una historia corta de Maupassant, y Blaine encuentra a su concentración escapándosele. Mastica ociosamente la tapa de su pluma, mirando inconscientemente la espalda de Kurt y las líneas de su perfil cuando gira su cabeza. La expresión de Kurt refleja aburrimiento y parece estar pretendiendo garabatear sobre su cuaderno, pero Blaine lo conoce mejor. Definitivamente está tomando notas.

Dios, ¿por qué molestarse? ¿Por qué hacerte el tonto cuando no lo eres? Blaine echa un vistazo hacia Azimio. Tal vez Kurt quiere lucir tan estúpido y desencantado como sus amigos para que no lo vayan a molestar, como el incidente en el pasillo. Pero entonces, ¿por qué pasar el tiempo con ellos? Tal vez todos crecieron juntos, así que Kurt se siente obligado, y ellos sólo son una terrible influencia. Tal vez lo están chantajeando y él hace todas sus tareas por ellos. Sí, Blaine apuesta que es eso. Conocen los trapos sucios del chico, algo que escandalizaría a todos y conseguiría que lo expulsaran...

Mentalmente Blaine sacude su cabeza, porque ahí está, pensando en _Kurt_ de nuevo.

"Ahora, si dan vuelta a la página veinte de sus libros de texto, me gustaría que trabajaran en algunas preguntas de comprensión del lenguaje", está diciendo la señora Zaranski. "En parejas con la persona a su lado, y se turnan preguntando y respondiendo a las preguntas. En français, s'il vous plaît".

Blaine se incorpora un poco y no puede decidir si es alivio o decepción lo que siente por no haber sido emparejado con Kurt.

El chico a su lado se ve vagamente drogado y Blaine suspira. "¿Quieres ser el primero?".

"Uh, claro", le dice el muchacho... ¿Todd? ¿Tom? No, Blaine está bastante seguro de que su nombre es Ted. Correcto.

"Disculpe", le dice Blaine, leyendo desde el libro, "¿Dónde puedo encontrar la cafetería más cercana?". Se pregunta si se supone que debería de estar leyendo las preguntas en francés, pero ante la mirada en blanco de Ted piensa que tal vez no.

Mientras que Ted está luchando para averiguar cómo responder, Blaine oye por casualidad, "Tu es le plus grand abruti que j'ai rencontré".

Es Kurt.

'_Eres el idiota más grande que he conocido'_.

Al principio, Blaine piensa que el comentario está dirigido hacia él, con su cerebro habiéndose aferrado al '_abruti_'. ¿Tal vez Kurt notó que estaba sentado tan cerca? Pero no, Kurt está mirando a Azimio, con la barbilla primorosamente colocada en su palma y con una expresión aburrida sobre su rostro. La mandíbula de Blaine cae, pero Azimio sólo luce igual de desorientado ante su propio compañero y en absoluto parece entender lo que Kurt le dijo.

"Uh, correcto. ¿Qué alimentos puedo conseguir en la cafetería?", lee Azimio lentamente.

"Rien n'est assez dégoutant pour satisfaire ton appétit", le dice Kurt en el mismo tono aburrido. "Je ne pense pas que les cafés de Paris servent des Big Macs ou même des tacos. C'est même assez drôle de t'imaginer à Paris! En fait, tu as autant de classe que le tatouage raté d'un quelconque signe chinois sur les fesses d'un pute à dix dollars".

Blaine trata de seguir lo que está diciendo, todo el tiempo ignorando a su compañero mientras hurga a través de su propia respuesta. Está bastante seguro de que Kurt acaba de decirle a Azimio, '_Nada lo suficientemente asqueroso como para adaptarse a tu apetito. De algún modo, no creo que las cafeterías de París sirvan Big Macs y tacos. ¡Es de risa siquiera pensar en ti en París! De hecho, tienes tanta clase como un tatuaje de un símbolo chino en las nalgas de una prostituta de diez dólares_'.

Azimio se queda mirando inexpresivamente hacia Kurt y Blaine no puede evitarlo, se ríe a carcajadas.

Kurt se vuelve en su asiento, levantando una interrogante ceja, y Blaine cubre rápidamente su boca con las manos. Sin embargo, no puede evitar reírse y la expresión de Kurt lo dice todo. No creyó que nadie hubiese sido capaz de entender lo que decía.

"C'est drôle, parce que c'est vérité", le dice Blaine con una sonrisa. '_Es gracioso porque es cierto_'.

Blaine jura que Kurt comienza a sonreír, pero lo que sea que comienza, termina en una sonrisa satisfecha. "Creo que quisiste decir 'vrai'".

Blaine resopla. "Es lo mismo".

"No si estás en _Francia_", le dice Kurt, y empieza a voltearse de nuevo. "Mêlez-vous de vos affaires, Anderson".

'_Métete en tus asuntos_', le dijo sin una gota de veneno. Ted lo está mirando con confusión y Blaine aclara su garganta.

"... ¿Qué puedo tomar para llegar al Louvre?".

**888**

Kurt deja de meterse con Blaine, pero todos los intentos de decirle cualquier cosa al otro chico se encuentran con respuestas cortas y sarcásticas. Sin embargo...

En Biología, Kurt ayuda a Blaine con su quisquilloso mechero de Bunsen sin que se lo pidiera. Dos días más tarde, en la clase de gimnasia durante un partido de fútbol, incluso le pasa la pelota a Blaine. Y en Historia, le presta a Blaine un lápiz cuando no puede encontrar uno para el examen sorpresa de opción múltiple.

"... Sólo creo que hay algo que está pasando", dice Blaine, sentado en la sala del coro con Rachel, Tina, Mike y Mercedes a su alrededor.

"¿Cómo qué?", le pregunta Tina.

Blaine suspira. "No lo sé. Simplemente no creo que sea tan malo como actúa. Y su _voz…_".

Mercedes parece dudosa. Todos lo hacen.

"Blaine, cariño, sólo porque el chico puede cantar no significa una maldita cosa. No creo que haya una persona en esta sala que no haya estado en el otro extremo del acoso de Kurt. Excepto Santana, tal vez", añade Mercedes, señalando a Santana y rodando sus ojos. Santana está sentada en el lado opuesto de la habitación, trenzando el cabello de Brittany y Quinn está con ellas.

"No puedo _contar_ el número de veces que he sido granizada por él durante los últimos tres años", dice Rachel con el ceño fruncido.

Mike añade, "O burlado".

"O que te haya lanzado bolitas de papel", dice Tina.

"O que una vez 'accidentalmente' volcara su plato de espaguetis sobre mi cabeza", le dice Mercedes. "Blaine, la vida no es como en las películas. Las personas no son más de lo que son. Un idiota es sólo un idiota, y tu vida será mucho más fácil si simplemente lo dejas en paz".

Blaine asiente, pero aún así no puede librarse de la sensación de que hay más en Kurt Hummel que el brabucón de la escuela. Peor aún, todavía no puede conseguir sacar a Kurt de su cabeza cantando Blackbird.

**888**

Las semanas pasan sin incidentes.

New Directions se está preparando para las Seccionales, y Wes está más que feliz de tomarle el pelo a Blaine a través de Skype acerca de cómo las Seccionales no importan porque los Warblers aplastarán a New Directions en las Regionales. Blaine le recuerda a Wes que ni siquiera podrían terminar compitiendo, pero si lo hacen, _lo intentarán_.

Echa de menos Dalton. Echa de menos a Wes y a David y a los Warblers. Podría haberse quedado en Dalton, chicos de más lejos de lo que él vive lo hacen. Ese es el punto de un internado. Pero su madre insistió en que estaría demasiado lejos para poder conducir en caso de que algo sucediera, y honestamente Blaine está sorprendido de que a ella le importara lo suficiente como para pensar en eso. El Señor sabe que a su padre no le importa. Pero esa es su mamá, controladora e insensible.

"¡Blaine!".

Hablando de su madre.

La madre de Blaine odia conducir, le da ansiedad o dice disparates o algo así, Blaine realmente no lo sabe. Pero debido a esto, ella suele regañarlo mientras conduce por todo el lugar, y con frecuencia él desea no tener que esperar hasta los dieciocho para conseguir una licencia. A los dieciocho, en donde estará en la universidad y con suerte lo más lejos de sus padres y del estado de Ohio como le sea posible.

Por ahora está siguiendo a su mamá alrededor de Kroger, empujando el carrito mientras ella se queja del precio de la carne -como si su papá no ganara una ridícula cantidad de dinero-, del estado de la col orgánica, de la forma en que las ruedas de su carrito chirrían en ocasiones y de cómo Blaine es un inútil para todas las diversas cosas sin excepción. Él está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para acallarla repasando las letras de las canciones en su cabeza para Glee. Su imaginario iPod está en repetición y encendido a todo volumen.

Blaine está inclinado contra la barandilla del carrito, pensando '_W__hat I've got's full of stock, of thoughts and dreams that scatter, and you pull them all together, and how I can't explain_', cuando una familiar voz atrapa su atención.

"... eso no es saludable. ¿Ves cuánto sodio tiene, papá?".

Blaine mira por encima y parece notar a Kurt en el momento exacto en que Kurt lo nota. Ambos se quedan ahí parados, mirándose el uno al otro en muda sorpresa por un largo y congelado momento. Blaine no está seguro de si debería decir _hola_ o simplemente fingir que no ha visto a Kurt en absoluto.

Sólo que, también, Burt lo ve.

"Hey. Blaine, ¿cierto?", le dice Burt, agitando la caja de galletas que está sosteniendo.

Blaine deja de encorvarse. "Sí, señor. Quiero decir, hola". Le sonríe, pero echa un vistazo hacia su madre, esperando que los cortes de carne la mantengan a raya por ahora.

"Kurt, ¿no vas a decir hola?".

Las cejas de Kurt están elevadas, su boca en una apretada línea y su nariz respingada, y Blaine lo observa mientras trata de relajarse. Su sonrisa se ve afligida. "Hola, Blaine", le dice, con voz suave.

"Hola, Kurt. Estás... ¿estás listo para la prueba del lunes? En Francés", le dice, con las palabras tropezando en su boca en un torpe revoltijo. Burt piensa que son amigos, así que tiene que decirle _algo_.

"Por favor. Corro en círculos alrededor de todos ustedes", le dice Kurt, viéndose presumido.

"Mi hijo, siempre humilde", le dice Burt, dándole a Kurt un juguetón golpe en la cabeza con la caja de galletas.

"Papá, mi _cabello_".

"Quisquilloso, quisquilloso".

Blaine sonríe. Probablemente lo habrían dejado así y se habrían ido por caminos separados, pero justo cuando está a punto de decir, '_Bueno, te veo en la escuela, ten un buen fin de semana_', su madre regresa.

"Este lugar es un asco. Blaine, ¿no me escuchaste cuando te dije que trajeras el carrito?".

Decir que está avergonzado es un eufemismo. Burt y Kurt están mirándolo, así que, ¿qué alternativa tiene, sino el presentarlos? Prefería presentar al par a un dragón que escupe fuego que someterlos a su madre, pero, modales.

"Uh, mamá. Ellos son Burt Hummel, y Kurt, un amigo de la escuela".

"Encantado de conocerle", le dice Burt, extendiendo su mano libre.

La madre de Blaine observa sospechosamente la mano de Burt y la sostiene tan brevemente como puede. "Un placer", le dice de manera tal que está claro que no lo es.

Burt no le responde al principio, y Blaine quiere morirse.

"Manos de mecánico, usted sabe. Están limpias, sólo que no siempre se ven así", le dice Burt.

Su madre mira a Burt de arriba a abajo, y luego a Kurt, con su mirada finalmente yendo a Blaine como si le preguntara, ¿_éstas_ son las personas con las que te asocias? "Mm. Bueno, sólo puedo esperar que McKinley ofrezca una educación mejor que _eso_", añade, mirando hacia Blaine, "Si es que tienes que lograr algo de ti mismo".

Blaine está mortificado. No se atreve a mirar a nadie. Está a punto de escabullirse con el carrito, al diablo la cortesía, cuando Kurt habla fuerte.

"Lo siento, señora, ¿pero ha venido aquí en un _auto_?".

La madre de Blaine resopla. "Bueno, por supuesto-".

"¿Y usted espera tener el auto por siempre y que _siempre funcione_ perfectamente? Incluso si gastó un millón de dólares en él, todos los autos tienen partes, y las partes podrían, eventualmente, empezar a estropearse y a dejar de funcionar. Y entonces, ¿a dónde llevará su auto, señora?". Pero Kurt no espera por una respuesta, incluso cuando Burt intenta interrumpir. "Con un mecánico, ¿correcto? Más específicamente, con _nosotros_. Porque somos la mejor tienda de automóviles en todo Lima, cuatro años consecutivos. Búsquenos, Neumáticos y Lubricantes Hummel. Y esto, que estoy usando", Kurt hace un gesto hacia su camisa, "es Burberry. ¿Seguramente ha oído hablar de la marca? No estamos por debajo de usted. Así que tal vez debería de pensar dos veces, o _en absoluto_, antes de juzgar a alguien y abrir su boca inyectada de botox para vomitar sus groseras e injustas opiniones".

Blaine no puede creer lo que acaba de pasar, y si sus caras son algo en que basarse, bien pueden usar la de su madre o la de Burt. Blaine se agacha lentamente, sosteniéndose de la barandilla del carrito y asomándose desde detrás de ella, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa detrás de la barra. Nadie le ha hablado así a su madre.

"Kurt, eso estuvo fuera de lugar", le dice Burt, luciendo enfadado, pero tal vez un poco orgulloso, también.

"Nunca he sido tan insultada", comienza su madre, claramente aturdida. Mirándolo de repente, y haciendo que los ojos de Blaine se amplíen alarmados. "¿_Éste_ es con quién haces amistad? ¿Con este horrible muchachito, Blaine? Sabía que debimos de haberte mantenido en Dalton-".

"Sí, señora, somos los mejores amigos", empieza a hablar Kurt. "Le mostré a Blaine cómo fumar detrás de las gradas sin ser atrapado, y quienes son las mejores personas para hacer trampa, y…".

La madre de Blaine farfulla indignada.

"¡Kurt! Es suficiente, vámonos", le dice Burt, agarrando a Kurt por la parte posterior del cuello de su camisa como una mamá gato con su bebé, alejando a Kurt y al carrito.

"_Papá_, te perdiste la parte donde dije que esto es _Burberry_…".

"… No sé qué es un Burberry…".

"… _Dios_…".

Blaine aparta la mirada de los Hummel, cuando se da cuenta de que su mamá se está alejando de él. "-_fumando_? ¡Te criamos mejor que eso, Blaine! Cuando lleguemos a casa…".

Sí, bueno. Mira hacia atrás, desanimado, en el mismo momento en que Kurt lo mira de vuelta. Kurt le dirige una mirada de simpatía, echando un vistazo hacia su madre, y Blaine le sonríe un poco mientras se encoge de hombros. Y entonces, algo aún más inesperado sucede; Kurt le sonríe. A él. Es una amigable y gentil sonrisa que Blaine nunca antes ha visto en el rostro de Kurt.

Blaine aparta la mirada con un sobresalto cuando su madre agarra el carrito apartándolo de él, andando con paso majestuoso a través del pasillo. Blaine instintivamente se apresura a alcanzarla de inmediato, "…cuando lleguemos a casa vamos a tener una larga conversación con tu padre…". Él mira sobre su hombro una vez más, pero Kurt ya no lo está mirando.

"Papá ni siquiera ha estado en casa durante dos días", le murmura Blaine, siguiéndola.

**888**

Blaine pasa el resto del día convenciendo a su madre de que no fuma o hace trampa o hace cualquiera de las otras cosas que Kurt dijo.

Le sugiere, sin embargo, que tal vez Dalton es el mejor lugar para él, sintiendo una pequeña sensación de esperanza burbujeando en su pecho. Ella mencionó que deberían de haberlo mantenido allí, le recuerda más de una vez. Los académicos de McKinley no son tan avanzados, y no le importaría internarse, y siempre estarán a sólo una llamada telefónica de distancia. Pero es lo mismo que fue antes de que se mudaran, "Por mucho que me encantaría mandarte, si algo sucede, está demasiado lejos y sería demasiado molesto, y sabes lo ocupado que está tu padre...".

Escuece un poco, la forma en que ella dice que le encantaría mandarlo, porque él sabe que es verdad. A menudo se siente como nada más que una carga para sus padres, el hijo que tuvieron porque eso es lo que _hacen_ las personas casadas. Un poco de Ellos para modelarlo a su imagen.

Desafortunadamente, no hay mucha gente a la que preferiría parecerse, y _menos_ a su madre y a su padre.

Sabe exactamente que no les importa si está cantando y actuando. O cualquier cosa que involucre las artes. Claro, su madre lo inscribió en clases de piano y violín cuando niño, pero sólo fueron Cosas Que Debías Hacer. Los niños respetables siempre saben cómo tocar el piano, o algo así. En realidad a ella no podría importarle menos la música, o el amor de Blaine hacia la música, y se habría horrorizado al descubrir que es algo que Blaine quiere _hacer_. Como en una carrera, y como en el resto de su vida.

Rachel le había dicho a Blaine que debería de hacer videos de sí mismo tocando y ponerlos en youtube. 'Es la novedad', le dijo. '_Cualquier persona que aspire a hacer algo de sí mismo o que simplemente quiere ser visto, tiene una cuenta de youtube. Después de todo, así es como Usher encontró a Justin Bieber, y como Lady Gaga encontró a Greyson Chance. ¡Nunca sabes lo que puede suceder!_'. Blaine no es un adorable pre-adolescente y duda muchísimo que alguna superestrella lo encontrará y lo convertirá en algo enorme... pero sería agradable conseguir algunos comentarios. Y tal vez encontrar a algunas personas con quien hablar.

Blaine ama a New Directions, pero de alguna manera todavía está tan _solo_.

En ese momento siente como un nudo en su garganta. Aprecia a Rachel y al club Glee, lo hace, pero extraña Dalton y a todos sus amigos allí. Extraña a su mejor amigo, Wes. Extraña su antigua vida. Extraña las cosas que nunca ha tenido.

Blaine instala su cámara de video al lado del piano, y comienza a tocar.

"_Load the car and write the note, grab your bag and grab your coat, tell the ones that need to know, we are headed North…_".

Blaine cierra sus ojos. Sólo ocho meses más. Ocho meses y se graduará de la escuela secundaria, se irá a la universidad en alguna parte fuera del estado y se irá. _Para no volver jamás_.

La emoción hace a su voz encrudecer y descansa su frente contra el borde del piano.

"_Ah, Brooklyn, Brooklyn, take me in, are you aware the shape I'm in? My hands they shake, my head it spins, ah, Brooklyn, Brooklyn, take me in..._".

**888**

N/T: ¡Que tengan un excelente finde!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Autor: **_**NotUnusual**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para **Gabriela Cruz, Moontsee VR, AlexaColfer, AgustinaKB, LouDeChanel21, Anónimo, Adriana11, Darren's Loveeer, Elbereth3 **y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**888**

**Capítulo 4.**

El problema de Blaine es que cuando no está pensando en lo mucho que no puede soportar a sus padres, está pensando en _Kurt_. Está comenzando a colarse seriamente en él, porque, ¿qué chico piensa tanto en otro chico? La única manera de detenerlo sería si simplemente pudiera entender lo que pasa con él. Una vez que resuelva el misterio de Kurt Hummel, las cosas volverán a la normalidad.

Va a la casa de Kurt de nuevo, sin avisar.

Burt atiende la puerta y eleva sus cejas con sorpresa.

Blaine se sonroja, oh, dios, ¿qué había estado pensando? Probablemente ahora ambos lo odian, después del incidente con su mamá. "Hola… yo… Sólo quería disculparme por el otro día. En el supermercado", le dice, retrocediendo un paso fuera del pórtico. Debería de irse.

La expresión de Burt se relaja en comprensión. "Hey, está bien. No tienes que disculparte".

Blaine está un poco desconcertado. "... ¿está seguro? Porque…".

"Mira, chico, no eres tú, ¿sabes? Si tu mamá tiene un problema", le dice encogiéndose de hombros. "Ese es su asunto".

Blaine asiente, pero admite, "Me siento mal. Yo no... comparto su opinión".

"Me lo imaginé". Burt sonríe y Blaine se siente aliviado. "¿Estás buscando a Kurt?".

Otro asentimiento, un poco menos tímido.

"Él no estará en casa por alrededor de otra media hora más o menos. ¿Quieres entrar y esperar?".

"Uh". Blaine sonríe tentativamente. "Seguro".

Burt asiente hacia el interior de la casa y sostiene la puerta abierta para él. Él da un paso adentro, con la sonrisa creciendo.

"Puedes ver la televisión si quieres, el juego está prendido. O puedes ayudarme a hacer la cena", le dice Burt con una risita, como si supiera cuál será la elección de Blaine.

"Me encantaría ayudar", le dice Blaine, y eso parece llamar la atención de Burt.

"¿Sí? ¿Alguna vez has hecho chuletas de cerdo?".

"No, pero soy un rápido aprendiz". Blaine sigue a Burt dentro de la cocina, donde ya ha comenzado la cena.

"Tuve algunos problemas cardiacos el año pasado. El chico me tiene en una dieta saludable, así que usamos un libro de recetas especiales. Sin sal sobre cualquier cosa", suspira Burt.

"Oh, lo siento. ¿Ahora está bien?", le pregunta Blaine.

"Sí, gracias a Kurt. Es un chico dulce, no podría pedir un hijo mejor". Burt habla mientras reúne los ingredientes, con el orgullo evidente en su voz y en su rostro. "Lo sacó de su madre, por supuesto".

"¿Ella está en el trabajo?", y maldita la afición de Blaine por hablar antes de pensar, llevándolo a decir torpes y estúpidas cosas. Se arrepiente tan pronto como ve la mirada en los ojos de Burt.

Burt se vuelve, mirando fijamente el libro de cocina. "Ella murió hace once años. Kurt tenía seis".

"Yo... lo siento. No lo sabía". _Por supuesto que no lo sabías, idiota_. "Yo… Eso debió ser difícil".

"Logramos superarlo", le dice Burt, finalmente volviéndose para mirarlo con una sonrisa. "Ahora, ¿crees que puedes manejar el pelar algunas papas?".

**888**

"¡Papá! ¡Estoy en casa!".

Kurt llega corriendo dentro del comedor, ligeramente sin aliento y emocionado por algo. Que le dura alrededor de dos segundos. Se para en corto, la confusión y la sorpresa es evidente en su rostro. Blaine está seguro de que probablemente Kurt no esperaba volver a casa y encontrarlo poniendo la mesa.

"Hola".

"Entré en la casa equivocada, o...".

Burt asoma su cabeza fuera de la cocina. "Hey, estás en casa. Justo a tiempo, la cena está hecha".

Kurt mira entre Burt y Blaine, y lentamente se retira de la habitación. Blaine escucha sus pisadas subiendo las escaleras.

Bueno, eso no ha sido incómodo ni nada.

Blaine termina de poner la mesa y Kurt regresa, con la nariz al aire, compuesto. Se acerca a Blaine, parándose cerca de su costado y le susurra cerca de su oreja, "¿Por qué estás en mi casa?".

Blaine vuelve su cara un poco, nervioso. "Dijiste que somos amigos. Mejores amigos".

Kurt se le queda mirando. "... ¿No creíste que estaba hablando en serio?".

Blaine sólo sonríe.

"_No_ lo hiciste".

Por supuesto que no lo hizo, pero no es como si fuera a decir, _nah, sólo estaba curioso sobre cómo pareces ser dos personas diferentes, así que decidí venir y llegar a conocerte_.

"¿Chicos?", Burt saca las chuletas de cerdo y las pone sobre la mesa. "¿Les importaría traer los platillos?".

"Por supuesto", le dice Blaine obedientemente y se desliza pasando a Kurt y entrando en la cocina para conseguir el puré de papas. Kurt lo sigue, llevando las judías verdes y las rodajas de piña. Blaine puede sentir los ojos de Kurt sobre él, pero lo ignora y se sienta a la mesa.

"Gracias de nuevo por invitarme a cenar, señor Hummel", le dice Blaine después de empezar a comer.

"Burt. Y, por supuesto. Fue mucho más rápido teniendo ayuda".

Kurt se ve levemente horrorizado. "¿Ayudaste a hacer la cena?".

"Sí", le dice Blaine. "¿De qué otra forma iba a tener la oportunidad de envenenar tus judías verdes?".

Kurt abre su boca, con una judía cayendo a medio comer. Blaine casi se dobla de risa.

"Eso no es _divertido_", se queja Kurt, delicadamente recogiendo la judía verde con su servilleta y dejándola a un lado.

"Es bastante divertido", le dice Blaine, secándose la esquina de su ojo.

"No lo es".

"Demasiado".

"_No_ lo es".

"Muchacho, Kurt, ¿levantarán sus traseros?", pregunta Burt, resoplando alrededor de un bocado de comida.

Kurt se pone de colores y mira abajo hacia su plato. Levanta su tenedor, pareciendo tomar una decisión, y sonríe. "No es nada, papá. Sólo lamento no haber sido capaz de ayudar también a preparar la cena".

"Consigue llegar a casa más temprano que las seis y media, hijo", le dice Burt.

"Estaba en la biblioteca".

Continúan comiendo, Kurt y su papá hablando sobre el guión en el que Kurt está trabajando para Creación Literaria. Es sobre una película del oeste y tiene que hacer investigación porque no sabe nada legítimo sobre caballos o sobrevivir en climas desérticos. Blaine escucha tranquilamente, principalmente viendo a Kurt. Kurt suena entusiasmado con la historia y aún más emocionado cuando aparece un letrero de _En Venta_ en la ventana de un auto que él desea haya reducido su precio a mil dólares.

"¿Qué tipo de auto es?", le pregunta Blaine.

Kurt mira hacia él. "Un Buick Riviera de 1965". Su atención regresa a su padre. "Sólo creo que sería divertido reconstruirlo antes de irme a la universidad".

"Excepto que te estás olvidando de cuánto dinero deberías de estar ahorrando para la universidad, y no para un viejo auto", le dice Burt.

"Sí, sí, papá. Es sólo un buen auto. Además, sería agradable no tener que compartir tu camioneta".

"Ya veremos".

Kurt sonríe y toma un bocado de sus papas.

"Tengo un auto", empieza a hablar Blaine, "por si alguna vez necesitas ir a algún sitio".

Kurt casi se ahoga y toma un largo trago de leche, mirando fijamente a Blaine sobre su vaso como si tratara de calibrar si está jugando con él o no.

"Sólo vives a, tal vez, unos cinco minutos de distancia", añade Blaine.

"Seguro", le dice Kurt, recuperando su aliento. "Gracias, Blaine".

Blaine piensa que esto es divertido de alguna forma, el cómo Kurt tiene que actuar agradable con él porque su papá está alrededor. "No hay problema. Podemos ir a jugar a los bolos o algo así. O a Cedar Point". (1)

"No me vas a subir a una montaña rusa", le dice Kurt inmediatamente.

Burt se ríe entre dientes. "Eso es cierto. Lo llevé al paseo de los troncos cuando tenía ocho y eso casi lo traumatizó".

"¡Estaba empapado! Por no hablar de lo que le hacen a tu cabello _y_ a tu estómago". Apuñala una judía verde, luciendo quisquilloso. "Nunca más".

Blaine sonríe hacia abajo a su plato. "Ese es todo el asunto".

Kurt apunta la judía verde hacia él. "Nunca. Más".

Blaine levanta sus manos en señal de rendición. "Está bien, no Cedar Point".

"Además", le dice Kurt, arremolinando la judía verde en su puré de papas, "¿Estás seguro de que tu madre te dejaría? Ella parece un poco...", se encuentra con la mirada de Blaine, retándolo. "Tensa".

"Kurt", Burt empieza a decir.

"No, está bien. Nadie es más consciente de la conducta de mi madre que yo", le dice Blaine, mirando a Kurt directamente a los ojos. "Y para responder a tu pregunta, Kurt, dudo que a ella le importe. Fuera de eso, lamento lo que dijo ayer".

Kurt lame sus labios. Pasa un largo momento. Debe ser capaz de encontrar un golpe que regresar. "Está bien. Espero no haber estado demasiado fuera de lugar. El comentario del botox pudo haber sido un poco exagerado".

"Un poco", le dice Burt.

Blaine trata de ocultar su sonrisa y baja la mirada hacia su plato, dando un encogimiento de hombros. Lo que su madre hizo fue humillante, pero estaba lejos de ser la primera vez. Blaine se traga su vergüenza, no hay nada más que pueda hacer. "Bueno, esa es la verdad".

"Nunca he entendido por qué lo hacen", le dice Kurt. "Siempre puedes reconocerlo".

La conversación se vuelve a relajar después de eso, siguiendo en una discusión sobre las películas que saldrán pronto. Al final de la cena, Burt comienza a recoger los platos y Kurt se estira.

"Bueno, ha sido amable de tu parte venir, Blaine...".

Blaine sólo sonríe.

"¿Así que supongo que te veré mañana en la escuela?", concluye Kurt.

"Oh. Todavía no tengo que ir a casa", le dice Blaine, sonando demasiado feliz. "¿Puedo ver tu habitación? ¿Tienes un X-Box?".

Kurt se congela.

"Adelante, muchachos, yo me encargaré de limpiar esta vez", dice Burt, viéndose complacido. Blaine tiene que preguntarse si Kurt trae gente muy a menudo.

Kurt está lanzándole dagas, pero se levanta. "Seguro, vamos". Su sonrisa es forzada.

"¡Increíble!", le dice Blaine y sigue a Kurt escaleras arriba.

Tan pronto como están en el dormitorio de Kurt, Kurt cierra la puerta y apoya a Blaine contra ella. "Podría matarte por esto", le sisea.

Blaine sólo sonríe; estaba esperando esta clase de reacción. "No tengo miedo de ti. Dijiste que éramos amigos".

"Dije eso para cabrear a tu mamá", prácticamente chilla Kurt, lanzando sus manos a lo alto. "Dios, y pensar que en realidad parecía algo _malo_ para ti".

Blaine está un poco conmovido por eso, honestamente. "¿Para mí?", aún así, él vino por una razón. "Eso es raro, porque siento pena por ti".

Kurt frunce el ceño, con la boca apretada. "¿Por qué?".

"Porque claramente estás tratando muy duro para ser un buen chico para papá. O tal vez estás tratando de ser un idiota en la escuela. No puedo distinguirlo".

Kurt se ve como si estuviera tratando de no enfurecerse.

"No te entiendo", le dice Blaine, seriamente. "Es como si fueras dos personas diferentes. ¿Cuál de ellas es tu verdadero yo?".

"Nada de lo que hago es asunto tuyo", le escupe Kurt.

Blaine da un paso adelante, forzando a Kurt a retroceder. "Lo hiciste asunto mío cuando me lanzaste un granizado en mi primer día de clases".

"Eso fue para advertirte que _te mantuvieras alejado_-".

"Bueno, ¡no funcionó!".

"¿Qué tengo que hacer para conseguir que _me dejes en paz_? ¿Tengo que enviarte a Karofsky? Eso es lo que tendré que-".

Blaine se estremece interiormente ante el pensamiento, pero cruza sus brazos y mira fijamente a Kurt con una mirada de desafío. "No tengo miedo de ti. Sé que estás escondiendo algo, sé que estás fingiendo _algo_-".

"¿En serio, Blaine? Ya que eres tan jodidamente observador, ¿no lo has _notado_?", Kurt estampa una palma contra la puerta al lado de la cabeza de Blaine, mirándolo fijamente hacia abajo. "Soy diferente, y las personas que son diferentes, ¿las personas que sobresalen en esta escuela? Son _atormentadas_".

"Por ti".

La mano de Kurt se enrolla en un puño y golpea la puerta. Blaine se estremece, pero no se mueve. "¿Crees que yo empecé esto? Hago lo que tengo que hacer".

"Pero, ¿por qué eres diferente?", le pregunta Blaine, frunciendo el ceño. "¿Porque tienes una voz aguda?".

La mandíbula de Kurt cae con incredulidad y enojo. Se toma un momento para responder. "Y soy flaco, poco atlético y soy... Solía ser pequeño. Solía verme muy joven para mi edad".

Blaine estudia el rostro de Kurt. No, hay algo más. Kurt parece preocupado, aún está esa mirada de pánico por debajo de su enojo, como un animal herido y Blaine, como el zorro. Blaine no quiere ser malo, pero sacude su cabeza. Kurt está conteniéndose y él necesita _saber_. "No te lo compro", le dice. "Eso no puede ser-".

"¡Está bien, Blaine! Ya que estás tan malditamente interesado en la psicología oculta de mis acciones, soy _gay_". Le dice Kurt en un suspiro, apenas haciendo una pausa para tomar una respiración. "Y no quiero que nadie lo sepa".

Blaine siente su cara calentarse sin saber por qué. Se pregunta si se nota y si Kurt puede distinguirlo.

"Yo… oh".

Sin embargo, Kurt no puede haberlo notado, porque está retrocediendo lentamente. Está aún más pálido de lo normal y se ve como si estuviera a punto de vomitar. "_Jesús jodida mierda_", dice, caminando hacia atrás hasta que su hombro golpea la pared. Se desliza hacia abajo, en cuclillas en el suelo. "¿Por qué acabo de decir que...".

La noticia no es tan impactante para Blaine como aparentemente lo es para Kurt. No que Blaine lo sospechara, pero simplemente no es una gran cosa. Él conoce a unos cuantos chicos gay en Dalton. Los papás de Rachel son gay. No es como que nunca antes haya conocido a alguien así. Aún así, Blaine no sabe cómo responder. Kurt no es un amigo, sino que él es... bueno, Blaine no sabe lo _que_ es.

Blaine decide que, incluso si no son amigos, Kurt podría usarlo como uno ahora mismo, por lo que se acerca a la orilla y vacilante se sienta junto a él. "No voy a decirlo", le dice en voz baja. Puede no agradarle Kurt, incluso podría haber querido darle un poco de mierda por las cosas que ha hecho, pero nunca, jamás utilizaría esto en contra suya.

Kurt no dice nada, sólo se cubre el rostro con sus manos, con los dedos enredándose en su cabello.

"Lo prometo, Kurt", le dice Blaine, estirándose para tocar el brazo de Kurt.

Kurt empuja su mano alejándola y lo mira, una mirada dura pero inconfundiblemente con ojos llorosos. "Basta, Blaine. Nosotros no somos _amigos_".

"¿Y qué?", le escupe Blaine, agarrando sus propios dedos cuando el toque de Kurt los lastima. "Eso no significa que voy a _sacarte del clóset_".

"¡Shh! _Mierda_".

Blaine se sonroja, pero baja su voz. "_No_ soy esa clase de persona".

Kurt frota su mano sobre su frente y sus ojos, tratando de recomponerse. No mira a Blaine cuando habla alto. "Nadie más lo sabe. Ni siquiera mi papá".

Sólo entonces, Blaine es golpeado con la enormidad de la situación. Quiere preguntar, _¿por qué yo?_ Pero sospecha que de todos modos Kurt no será capaz de llegar a una respuesta. Esto fue un error, algo que probablemente se ha ido acumulando y accidentalmente se derramó. Nadie jamás ha compartido antes un secreto como este con Blaine, y no sabe cómo manejar la situación. Temeroso de que vaya a decir algo equivocado, no dice nada en absoluto.

"Así que por eso", continúa Kurt, con voz ronca, "me protejo. Nadie va a meterse conmigo si estoy en el lado con quien nadie se mete. Es lógica, Blaine. Esto es Lima, no Nueva York o San Francisco, o cualquier mítico lugar existente donde a las personas no les importa una mierda si eres gay". Se queda mirando hacia abajo a sus rodillas. "Sólo quiero conseguir pasar a través de la secundaria con la tortura al mínimo".

Blaine está en silencio durante un largo rato. "Pero, ¿no lo entiendes? Le estás haciendo a los demás exactamente lo que tienes miedo que te vaya a pasar".

Kurt se gira alrededor para mirarlo. "No lastimo a nadie".

"Porque estar todo lleno de granizado es muy divertido", contraataca Blaine. "Además, me has empujado".

"¡No lo disfruto!", exclama Kurt. "Estoy seguro de que no vas a creerme, pero no lo hago. No me gusta ser un imbécil. No me gusta no tener amigos. Pero tampoco quiero conseguir que la mierda caiga sobre mí, y tengo mi propio ostracismo más allá de mi control. No tienes ni idea-", sus manos empuñan la tela de sus jeans. "Trato de no salir de mi camino para no meterme con la gente. Usualmente tengo que hacerlo en el comienzo del año para establecer un precedente. Para recordarle a la gente que se mantenga alejada de mí. Contigo...".

La esquina de la boca de Kurt se eleva sólo un poco, pero hay amargura en la misma. "Te defendiste. Así que tuve que luchar con más fuerza". La pequeña sonrisa desaparece. "Siento haberte empujado".

Blaine ya ha perdonado a Kurt, y toma su mano. Kurt se sacude de su agarre, con los ojos parpadeando con esa misma ira asustada.

"¿Qué? Eres gay, no tienes _la peste_". Toma la mano de Kurt una vez más.

Hay un leve tinte en las mejillas de Kurt, con sus rasgos contrayéndose. "¿No tienes miedo de que vaya a tratar de acosarte?".

Blaine deja escapar una risa. "¿Eso es lo que crees que la gente pensará?".

Kurt levanta sus cejas.

Blaine sonríe. "No, no tengo miedo. Ni siquiera me gustas".

La boca de Kurt se tuerce en una sonrisa satisfecha. "Es cierto".

"Ten cuidado, creo que tu alter-ego de McKinley se está apagando en ti", le dice Blaine.

"No, sólo soy yo", le dice Kurt, con la nariz respingada. "Puede que no me guste ser un brabucón, pero soy una especie de perra".

Blaine se ríe de nuevo, no puede evitarlo.

Kurt sonríe y gentilmente coloca la mano de Blaine de nuevo sobre su propia rodilla, y aclara su garganta. "Como sea", su voz se suaviza. "En serio. Gracias. Por no enloquecer sobre mí".

"No me incomoda", le dice Blaine. "Conocí a unos cuantos chicos en Dalton que eran gay". Ante la curiosa mirada de Kurt, continúa. "Es una escuela privada para varones con una política de no acoso. Sé que uno de ellos se transfirió allí específicamente porque había sido intimidado".

Kurt parece considerar esto. "¿Por qué te fuiste?".

"El trabajo de mi papá". Blaine se encoge de hombros, frunciendo el ceño.

"Lo extrañas".

Blaine asiente, juntando sus dedos sobre su regazo.

Los ojos de Kurt permanecen sobre las manos de Blaine. "Lo siento".

Blaine sonríe. "Está bien. Hice algunos amigos aquí, no es tan malo".

Las cejas de Kurt se arquean. "¿El club Glee?".

"¿Cómo lo sabes?".

"Sólo lo sé". Kurt se encoge de hombros. "De la misma forma en que cualquiera sabe los asuntos de cualquier otra persona en la escuela. Simplemente circula alrededor".

"Oh. Bueno, sí. Realmente me gusta. Todo el mundo es agradable, y me gusta cantar". Echa una ojeada hacia Kurt. "Deberías de unirte".

"¿Al club Glee?", la respuesta de Kurt chorrea positivamente con desdén.

Blaine paga el desdén de Kurt con sarcasmo. "Sí, al _club Glee_. Puedes _cantar_".

"Eso nunca va a pasar, es probablemente un paso más abajo que ser abiertamente gay".

Blaine frunce el ceño y siente un dolor poco familiar en su pecho. Kurt parece negarse a sí mismo tantas cosas, todo por la imagen y la reputación. "Puedes lanzarme un granizado todos los días. Eso haría que valiera la pena".

La expresión de Kurt se desinfla. "Realmente eres algo más".

Blaine le da una mirada interrogante, y Kurt simplemente sacude la cabeza.

"Bueno, como sea. Estaremos actuando en la asamblea este viernes", le dice Blaine. "Tal vez cambies de idea cuando veas cuán impresionantes somos. Y tengo el solo", le dice, enderezándose. Solos, a los que está acostumbrado, pero no esperaba conseguir uno tan rápidamente cuando recién se ha unido al grupo. Todo el mundo pareció feliz de dárselo, le dijeron que nadie los aprecia en las asambleas escolares. A Blaine no le importa, él sólo quiere actuar.

Kurt gime. "Tu funeral. Olvidas que he pasado aquí los últimos tres años. Las actuaciones del club Glee siempre han sido... interesantes". Se anima. "De hecho, no puedo esperar a ver qué pasa. Esto va a ser divertido".

"... Estás emocionado por mi declive social, ¿no es así?".

"Tal vez sólo un poco", le dice Kurt.

"Grosero".

Kurt le sonríe abiertamente.

"No, de verdad. Eres el peor amigo. Mejor amigo. Peor mejor amigo", agrega Blaine.

"Oh, dios mío, sabes que sólo estaba metiéndome con tu mamá cuando le dije eso", le dice Kurt.

Blaine está radiante y trata de poner un brazo alrededor de Kurt. "Nop. Eso fue una confesión. Una confesión de amor".

Kurt trata de retorcerse fuera de su agarre, pero Blaine sólo lo sostiene con más fuerza.

"Voy a vomitar, realmente lo haré…".

"¡Mejores amigos para siempre!".

"… todo sobre ti, a causa de cuán enfermo me haces sentir…".

"¿De amor? También estoy enfermo de amor. Siempre quise tener un amigo con estilo para vestir".

"… voy a acabar contigo…".

"¿Me prestas tu Burberry? Te la voy a intercambiar por una camisa Dolce y Gabanna de cuello abotonado", le dice Blaine.

Kurt deja de pelear, con el interés despertando. "... ¿En serio?".

Blaine parpadea. "¡Awww! ¡Amigos!", interrumpe y abraza a Kurt.

Kurt suspira. "Te odio tanto, no tienes ni idea".

"No lo harás, no cuando te haya traído esa D&G", le dice con voz cantarina.

"... Ya veremos".

**888**

Kurt camina con Blaine hacia la puerta. Burt está viendo el fútbol en la otra habitación, y Blaine habla en voz alta para darle las gracias por la cena. Se vuelve hacia Kurt, quien está frunciendo el ceño otra vez, inquieto con su labio inferior.

"¿Prometes que no lo vas a contar?", le pregunta Kurt en voz tan baja que Blaine casi no puede escucharlo.

"Lo prometo", le dice Blaine.

Kurt todavía se ve inseguro, como si afuera de la seguridad de su dormitorio, la palabra de Blaine de repente significara nada. Blaine no culpa a Kurt. Ellos apenas se conocen entre sí y no es como que Kurt tenga muchas razones para confiar en él. Él no es Blaine, quien tiende a confiar en la gente inmediata y automáticamente.

"¿Quieres un juramento de meñiques?", le pregunta Blaine.

Kurt lo mira como si hablara algún idioma alienígena. "¿Perdón?".

"Juramento de meñiques". Blaine levanta su dedo meñique.

Kurt resopla una carcajada. "Uh. Está bien". Levanta su dedo meñique, el cual Blaine engancha con el suyo.

Blaine se inclina hacia él. "Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo", le dice, sonriendo.

Kurt levanta la vista de donde ha estado mirando sus meñiques, un poco aturdido, y asiente.

**888**

N/T: 1. Es un famoso parque de atracciones en Ohio.

¡Que tengan una excelente semana!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


End file.
